Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking
by Fran16
Summary: Tick Tock goes the clock, 'till River kills The Doctor! Set after Closing Time - can The Time Lord cheat time itself?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone. So I haven't written a fic for ages, but with the finale of Doctor Who approaching, I really wanted to write a quick little fic of my own take of The Wedding Of River Song. It's not necassarily how I think it will end or how I even want it to end, its just an idea. Anyway enough rambling, its basically set after Closing Time and before The Wedding Of River Song. There won't be many parts and they won't be that long. The first part is basically setting the scene for the rest of the fic. Hopefully it's not too complicated or anything, but I haven't written anything for quite a while so please let me know what you think (and don't be too harsh lol)! The next part should be up really soon :)_**

Part 1

_Tick Tock goes the clock, 'till River kills The Doctor…_

'All those time's I've heard those words I never realised it was my silence. My death!'

'Until now!' Kovarian whispered, a glint of evil in her eyes.

'Before I go, I'd like to know why I have to die?'

'Because you're dangerous Doctor. You're saving a world that doesn't need saving. You're the only thing that stands in the way of me and eternal glory'

'Eternal glory?'

'I created The Silence Doctor. They belong to me. And your clever little Melody Pond belongs to me too. I created her to kill you. Destroy the oncoming storm and the universe is mine for the taking. With the power of The Silence, there really will be no stopping me!'

'Melody Pond doesn't belong to you!'

'I created her Doctor. She's mine!'

'You didn't create her. You brain-washed her. You ruined her childhood. Her entire life. And I won't let you do that. Not anymore.!'

'I don't think you really have a choice Doctor!'

'Yes Kovarian. Oh yes I do. Because you might think that you can control her, you might think that you can brainwash her to do anything you want. But let me tell you, I have let her down so many times. So many times that I haven't been able to save her. But this is where it ends. She's not just clever, Kovarian; she's River Song and she is amazing!'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review (even if it's just one word. It's all appreciated. I will update asap. x<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so here's the next part. I thought i'd update quickly, so I could get the story going a bit. Hopefully you'll like it, but please let me know what you think :)_**

* * *

><p><span>Part 2<span>

Terror. Confusion. Guilt. Loneliness. Rejection. Denial. Disgust. Emptiness.

It was hard to believe I could feel empty when I had so many emotions swimming around in my head.

But I did. I felt empty.

Knowing that in barely a few moments, I would be the woman to kill The Doctor. The love of my life and the best man I ever knew. And I was powerless. Just floating, suffocating in the Astronaut suit that I'd been trapped inside. Waiting.

Always waiting.

In barely a few moments, I'd rise from the water of Lake Silencio and strike the Time Lord dead. The beautiful and ancient Time Lord. The mad man in a box. The man who I'd waited for my whole life. Waited for him to rescue me. To take me away in that ancient blue box, to see the whole of time and space and to live the stories for real.

My Doctor.

I could feel myself beginning to float now. Rising out of the lake as the space suit controlled my body. I'd been brought up to kill The Doctor and no matter how hard I'd tried to prevent that from happening, no matter how hard I'd tried to forget Melody Pond and become River Song, it hadn't made any difference, because I'd never really escaped.

'_We were always coming for you, Melody Pond!'_

And now as I hypnotically walked towards The Doctor on the golden sands of Lake Silencio, on the 24th April 2011, I remembered. Suddenly every single moment of my life came crashing back to me, all the missing pieces finally fitting together as the space suit raised the weapon in my hand, agonizingly slowly, to point at The Doctor.

'It's okay. I know it's you' he whispered, and a tear trailed down my face as the helmet of the space suit was raised to leave me standing, face to face, with the best man I'd ever known.

'_Tick Tock goes the clock and what now shall we play…_

_Tick Tock and all too soon, your love will surely die!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review :) xx<strong>  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed & subscribed etc - I really appreciate it. Here it the next part. It's from the Doctor's point of view this time. Please read and let me know what you think (hopefully it's not too confusing lol). Only 3 days until the real Wedding of River Song (so so so excitedddd!) Anyway enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p><span>Part 3<span>

'It's okay, I know it's you!' I whispered, and watched in silent horror as the astronaut helmet automatically lifted to reveal River Song, a look of terror and guilt shadowing her usual beauty as a silent tear cascaded down her face.

I'd never seen River Song look frightened before, even in the Library when she'd sacrificed her own life to save mine.

'_The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me!'_

I'd once heard her say that to Amy, when she'd thought I wasn't listening. I didn't understand then what she meant, but I do now. She wasn't frightened of dying in the Library that day, because the one thing she feared most was being rejected by me. Of the one man she loved more than anything or anyone else, not having the faintest idea who she was. She wasn't frightened of dying in the library that day because the biggest part of her had already died when she'd walked in there.

'_I live for the days when I see him, but I know that there's a day coming when I'll look into that man's eyes and he won't have the slightest clue who I am. And I think it's going to kill me!'_

'_Doctor please tell me you know who I am?' 'Who are you?'_

The thought of her in that Library and how I was the reason why she was stood here now, so powerless and terrified, was almost enough for both of my hearts to shatter into a million pieces. She'd been destined for this moment since before she was even born. Kovarian had raised her in a life of misery and terror, which had all led to this one moment and was all my fault.

'_And now they've taken a child. The child of your best friends. And they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this my love, in fear of you!'_

The guilt and love I felt for this magnificent woman was certainly enough for me to do something about it. I'd changed fixed points before. Sure, it would probably create an enormous paradox and probably a few cracks in time, but if I was the last remaining Time Lord, then I was the only person who had the power to do anything about it.

And that is why, at 5:02pm on the 22nd April 2011, I froze time itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh and some of you may have notice the mistake with the date in the last part (just ignore it lol - I was writing late at night haha - its right in this chapter.<strong>_

_**Anyway let me know what you think and I'll try and update asap :) x  
><strong>_


End file.
